


April 20XX :: Epilogue

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time, some where, Matthew wakes up next to Alfred, and then goes back to sleep.</p>
<p>(End of White Flags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 20XX :: Epilogue

_April 20XX :: end_

Matthew nuzzled the hand stroking his hair, not really awake, not really asleep. Just warm, aware of Alfred's legs against his (and Alfred's cold feet against his calves). The sun was shining on the opposite wall, but Matthew buried his face in the pillow (well, Alfred's pillow) and made a little noise when Alfred stopped petting him.

"Just turning off the alarm," Alfred murmured, twisting his upper body around and knocking his feet against the back of Matthew's knees. Then he was back, his thumb rubbing little circles into Matthew's bicep. "God, I don't even know if you can hear me, babe."

Matt just leaned into the touch, sighed happily.

He snorted a laugh, barely voiced, and Matthew fell back asleep to the rhythm of Alfred's fingertips on his skin.

 

He didn't know how much later he woke up, but the sun had moved to the carpet and he was cuddled on top of his lover, Alfred's fingers tracing each bump of his vertebrae.

"Wha' time's it?" he mumbled into Alfred's neck.

"Early enough." His breath ruffled Matthew's bangs; it tickled, but not enough to make Matthew move. "I was going to get up and make you waffles, but you wouldn't let me go."

"You're warm." He curved his fingers, ran them through Alfred's wispy chest hair. "An' comfy."

"Yeah? Well, you still drool in your sleep."

"... Love you too, hon."

Alfred just laughed, rested his hand in the small of Matthew's back. "Don't ever doubt it."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks to everyone who read this, in part or in full, and to everyone who left kudos and comments. 
> 
> If I got something wrong, let me know (sources are A++), and concrit is always appreciated. :)


End file.
